halloweentownworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marnie Piper
' Marnie Piper' is the eldest daughter of Gwen and William Piper, granddaughter of Aggie, and older sister of Dylan and Sophie. She is a young witch who has always had a fascination with Halloween. Story In Halloweentown, at age 13, she discovered for the first time about her witch heritage and became excited to start her training to be a witch. She ran away from the Mortal World to have Aggie train her. Her mother and grandmother get blasted by Kalabar. Along with her siblings, Dylan and Sophie, she succeded in making a potion heal them and save Halloweentown. They later Vanquish Kalabar who wanted to destroy the Mortal World. In Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, at age 15, She ends up falling for Kal, the new boy in town. After returning to Halloweentown with Aggie she realizes that Kal is evil and is trying to take over both Halloweentown and the Mortal World. She has to hurry and undo the Grey Spell that is quickly turning everyone on Halloweentown into humans, and stripping them of their powers. They end up creating a portal that can be opened at any time, and vanquishing Kal. In Halloweentown High, at age 17 she bet on her family’s magic to persuade the Halloweentown Council to reunite the worlds of Halloweentown and the Mortal World by allowing the students from Halloweentown to come to the Mortal World to attend High School. In Return to Halloweentown, at age 18 she attends Witch University in Halloweentown and discovers a great secret about her family. She becomes Queen of Halloweentown for one night but uses the chance to apparently destroy The Gift with the help of Gwen, Dylan and her genie friend Anessa, but only passes it on to Dylan, the one person she trusts not to abuse its power. Relationships Aggie Cromwell is Marnie's grandmother. They seem to be very alike in several ways. In the first movie it was revealed that she had been dropping hints to Marnie about being a witch.She helped train Marnie, Dylan and Sophie. Aggie lived with the Pipers after the first movie. Gwen Piper is Marnie's mother. She is very protective of her children. She didn't let them go out for Halloween because she was afraid something would happen to them. She and Marnie didn't seem to really get along in the first movie. William Piper is Marnie's father. He is a human, making Marnie and her siblings half human, half witch/warlock. Little is know about their relationship, but she seemed to really love him. Dylan Piper is Marnie's younger brother. They have a normal brother, sister relationship. They do fight, but they really do love each other. Dylan and Marnie go to college together in the last movie. Marnie ends up saving him and gives him the Cromwell power showing that she trusts him. Sophie Piper is Marnie's younger sister. Sophie seems to look up to her older sister a lot. They seem very close and the closest out of the siblings. Sophie and Marnie show to help each other out alot too. Luke is Marnie's crush in the first and second movie. He may have been her boyfriend, but it was never revealed. Luke shows interest in Marnie in the first two movies, but he isn't seen after the second movie. It is unknown what happened to their friendship Kal was a crush of Marnie's in the second movie. He seemed to like Marnie, but was using her to get Aggie's spellbook. It's unknown if they ever saw each other again. Cody is Marnie's boyfriend in Halloweentown High. He likes Marnie from the start, but it is never heard of in the last movie. It's said they broke since Marnie is dating Ethan in the last movie. Ethan Dalloway is Marnie's date in Return to Halloweentown. He seemed to have liked her in Halloweentown High as well. He start dating her in Return to Halloweentown. They seem to really like each other. It seems that they are still dating by the end of the movie. Anessa is Marnie's best friend and student advisor in Return to Halloweentown. She and marnie are later roommates by the end of the movie. She is a genie as well. Cindy is a friend of Marnie's in Halloweentown II. Not much is known about their friendship. Two unknown friends. They seem to be Marnie's best friends in the first movie. They are never seen after the first movie. They were only seen in the beginning when Marnie wanted to go to a Halloween party with them. Cassie was Marnie's friend in the program, where kids from Halloweentown lived in mortal world. She is also a witch like Marnie. Marnie and Cassie seem to be very good friends. It is unknown if she went to Witch U with Marnie and Ethan. Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Halloweentown citizens Category:People who are well known